


Much Needed Therapy

by BlackRoses13



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses13/pseuds/BlackRoses13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Midgard, Thor hears of the perfect thing to help Loki, a therapist. Loki spends the whole of sessions convinced his therapist is trying to woo him. One-shot! LokixOC. Fluff. Post Avengers. Pre Dark World. Request story for JingokuShoujosRevenge on FanFiction. Comments and Reviews welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective parties. The plot belongs to me and JingokuShoujosRevenge.

“Brother!” The heavy golden doors of my prison fly open. Sighing, I set the book of magic’s down and look at the golden haired oaf who just strode into my room. “Father has given me permission to take you down to Midgard for one of their Therapy Sessions.”

“I refuse. Now leave me be _Thor._ I am not your brother, so stop calling me by that title.” I flip the book back open and continue reading.

“Now, now, brother. That is so way to thank me for allowing father to let you out for a few hours.”

“He is _NOT_ my father!”

“Surly you wish to get out for fresh air, brother. Being locked away in this stuffy room without being able to open the window’s… come, let us go out so you can see the stars.”

“I am not going anywhere Thor. Now leave me be!” Sinking as far back into the chair as possible, I try to ignore the ever growing presence of the Thunder God.

“As stubborn as usual…” Thor huffs, shifting closer. “Do you not grow weary of reading the same books over?” Snatching said book from my hand, he leafs through the pages, confounded by the text. If I still had the amount of magic I once had… I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes.

“Do you not understand the meaning of alone? I wish for solitude. I want no more of your idle chatter.” I stand and move away towards the fireplace that burns softly. A dull thud alerts me that Thor has discarded the book as he makes his way over to me.

“You know brother… I said that father has allowed you to get out for a few hours under my watch. I did not say how.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” I turn, glaring at him with all my hate. “Do not even think that you will touch me.” Taking a step back, I watch Thor carefully.

“I tried to give you the easy way, brother.” Quick as lightning, I am over his massive shoulder, my legs locked down by his strong arm. “You refused. Now it has come to this.”

“Thor! For Valhalla’s sake, put me down! I am not some child that you can carry around. Put me down this instant!” Thor heads from my prison room and down the hall. I beat uselessly on his back as we pass laughing maids and guards. “Thor let me down! I can walk on my own! I have no choice but to go with you to Midgard now. Let me down!”

“You have learned nothing yet, brother.” He laughs deeply. “You are still a trickster and a liar. You are still going to be treated as a criminal for what you have done to Midgard.”

“Then why take me back? What more do they want to torture out of me?”

“That is for their therapist to decide.”

“Therapist?” My question is cut short as I am abruptly dropped to the floor of the Bifrost. “Thor!” I glare at the oaf as he laughs at me. “That was not funny.” I slowly stand wiping the dirt off my trousers.

“You’re late.” The baritone voice of Heimdall rings out.

“I had to fetch my unwilling brother. He was reluctant to come out.” Glaring at the two laughing Gods, I stand in front of the departure point.

“As I recall you were taking me down to Midgard, _Brother_.” Not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice, I glare at Thor. A smile graces his lips and he walks over to me, wrapping a hand around my upper arm. The familiar whir of the gears fill the air as the Bifrost comes to life.

“I will call you when we are ready to return Heimdall.” Without another word we are hurdled forward to Midgard.

***********

We walk down the slightly crowded street as we make our way further into the small town. No words pass between us until we stop in front of a red and white door.

“I will not be in this session with you, brother. This is for you. Hopefully the healer will be able to help you.” Pushing the door open, a tiny bell jingles, announcing our presence. A tiny blond haired woman sits behind a brown desk.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” She asks in an overly sweet voice.

“Yes. The appointment is for my brother, Walter Lawson.*” I glance questioningly at the blond oaf as the human Barbie types away at the computer.

“Alright. You are signed in and the Doctor will be with you shortly Mr. Lawson.” She offers an overly cheesy smile as Thor thanks her and we take our seats. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, almost becomes unbearable.

“Mr. Lawson?” A natural red head walks out from the back, a soft pink ruffled blouse accenting her supple chest. A skin tight skirt and black heels make her look absolutely appetizing. Refusing to acknowledge that my body was reacting to her, I stand. “This way, if you please.” She turns, her long hair flaring out and swinging with her graceful movements. I follow after, trying to not look at her voluptuous form. Entering the spacious room, she closes the door and directs me to take a seat on a reclining couch. Placing herself in a chair she grabs a clipboard and pen.

“Well to begin my name is Dr. Cherie Merlot. I will get straight to the point before we continue. I know who you really are, Loki. I have taken an oath to keep everything that we talk about confidential and it will not leave this room. We have an hour to talk. Do you have any questions?”

Regarding her carefully, I narrow my eyes slightly at her straight forwardness. Schooling my face into one of nonchalance, I raise an eyebrow.

“Tell me good Doctor. What made you agree to taking on my case? Money? Fame? Pleasure?”

“I took on your case, Mr. Loki, because it was of interest. What payment methods were involved does not concern you.” He cheeks flair slightly, the red hue giving her more of a girlish look.

“Hm.” Making myself comfortable, I look at her, my devilish smirk dancing on my lips.

“Are you egotistical?” She swallows thickly.

“I am a God you useless quim.”

“Do you have anger issues?” She asks raising an eyebrow, her face now passive and calm.

“The only thing that is angering me, are these impractical questions.” She scribbles something on her clipboard and looks back up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

“How often do you have sex?”

“What’s it matter to you?” I level a glare her and cross my arms.

“Are you gay then?” I nearly blanch at the question but keep a straight face aside from the twitch from my eyebrow.

“No. Now tell me, mortal, what is the point of you asking me these questions? Do you wish that I take you over your desk till you cannot stand?” A blush spreads over her cheeks and she softly clears her throat.

“I ask these questions to get a better understanding of you, Mr. Loki. I am here to listen to you and help you.”

“Then you need not question my sexuality, unless you wish for me to bed you.” She glances out the window and lets out a brief sigh before looking back to her clipboard. Writing something down, she shifts awkwardly, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs.

“Tell me of your family life.”

“I am the bastard child of a now dead race, which I killed, and grew up living in a lie. I despise the man who I used to call father and tried to show that I was deserving of my own throne. Now I am held prisoner and remain locked in a room, unable to leave or open a window. The man sitting outside the door is the fool I used to call brother. The man he still call’s father is the man I used to call father. So when you say “tell me of your family life” I don’t have one to speak of.”

“You killed your own lineage?” She looks as me in disbelief. “No one can be so cruel.”

“Love, I have murdered hundreds of innocents. Men, women and children alike. I am a God. I can do as I please.”

“Well considering you are now grounded and have to be escorted everywhere like a little child, I don’t really see how you’re a God.” As soon as she finishes her sentence, I am standing over her, glowering down at her.

“Mind your tongue, Midguardian. You are but an Ant beneath my boot.”

“This is what I mean by anger issues and you being egotistical.” She doesn’t bat an eyelash at my insult, staring up at me with hard eyes. I step back, still glaring at her. You have anger management issues because of you being egotistical. As soon as someone insults you, your knowledge or your birthright, you get pissed off and try to eliminate the threat by any means.” I clench my fist and bite my tongue waiting for her to finish. “Your ego is related to you being an all-powerful God. You think that because you are a God, no one can touch you. You are invincible and your word is absolute. As soon as someone says otherwise, you get mad and kill them or threaten them enough to change their mind. Not everything revolves around you Loki.”

Unwilling to accept that truth; I turn and walk to the window and stare at the world outside. That’s when it hits me. All the anger has kept me locked inside a cage. Everything I have done had led me to being caged like the wild animal that I am. I sigh, coming to terms with my own evils and monstrosities.

“I never thought of it like that or truly stopped to look at what my past labors have wrought. I tried so desperately to get free of one cage that I ended up in an even bigger one.” Cherie now stands before me. Even in her heels, she still has to look up to meet my gaze.

“You see the error of your ways and know what needs to be done.” She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. “I know will be able to figure out the rest with your half-brother.” She smiles softly and returns to her chair looking at me expectantly. I stare at her for a moment, confounded at what had just transpired. “We still have half an hour Mr. Loki. Would you like to continue?” Nodding, I return to my seat on the couch, deciding to stay upright instead of laying back.

“In all my years, no one has been able to see through me like you have. Tell me, are you some sorceress?” She looks at me confused by my question.

“I assure you, I have no special powers. I am only using my power of observation and deduction.” I nod and look at her expectantly for her next question. Looking down at her clipboard, with a slight blush, she searches for her next inquiry.

“What do you think of your step-father?”

“‘Step-father?’ Pray tell, why do you say that?”

“Well you said that Odin was not your father. So he is more of a step-father since he still raised you.”

“Indeed. That man took me from my home when I was but an infant. When that man does something, it is always with a purpose. He told me that I was there so he could use me to unite the two peoples and stop further bloodshed. Now I am just a relic amongst all the other priceless objects that he has taken. I despise the man. He keeps me locked in a room where I never see the light of the stars. All I ever wanted was to be seen as Thor’s equal; but I am always two steps behind him no matter what I do.”

“So you have animosity towards your step-father and step-brother.” She scribbles the note down quickly and looks back up at me. “Have you tried talking to them?”

“Actions speak louder than words, love. I have tried everything, but they refuse to accept me as their equal. There is a reason as to why I am known as the God of Lies, the Trickster God, Silvertongue, and the God of Mischief. I lie and trick my way into getting what I want. It is who I am. It is my nature.”

“Have you tried telling the truth?” She asks curiously.

“That I have love.” My lips curling into a smirk. “That only got me looks and words of distain and pity. The truth only got me thrown into the prison that I built with my own words.”

“To me, it sounds like you are trying to show that you are the man you really are. However, no matter what you do, no one notices your efforts.”

“There is one person who does.” I look away, my eyes undoubtedly filled with sorrow.

“Who? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Mother… Queen Frigga, Odin’s wife. She is the only one who shows me any kindness. I betrayed her though and now she only looks at me with tear filled eyes. She still tries to make my prison comfortable and she brings me books and other things that I would not have if I was in a true prison cell.”

“You think she is your saving grace?”

“She is the one who taught me magic.” I look back at the beautiful creature before me. “Much to Odin’s distaste.”

“She taught you a lot then. She must really care for you if she still visits you even in your prison.”

“Aye… That she does, love.” She nods and writes more down on her clip board.

“From what you’ve told me so far, you have communication issues with your step-father and step-brother. What I can suggest is that you try to talk with both of them individually or together. Most importantly, have your Mrs. Frigga there as well if possible. She would be a good sounding board before you actually talk with either one of them. Other than that, try to find someone to settle down with. That might also help in communication and some of the underlying anger issues that you have. For someone as handsome as you, that shouldn’t be too difficult.” She offers a small smile as she stands up, signaling the end of the appointment. She extends her hand and I take it and kiss the back of her knuckles.

“Many thanks, fair maiden. You have opened my eyes to reasons I had dare not think of before.” She blushes and stutters out a welcome and goes to open the door. Putting my hand firmly on the door, I stop her attempt. She looks up at me confused and I smirk. “Do not think that I have not seen you looking at my lips nor hear the thoughts in your head.”

“L-Loki…” I silence her protest with my own lips over hers. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her close. She melts to me, her lips molding to mine. She tastes faintly of cherries and cream. Pulling away, she seeks for more, not wanting the kiss to be over. Panting softly, she looks up at me through her lashes, her lips pink.

“Truly an amazing creature.” I whisper softly.

“P-perhaps we sh-should schedule an-another appointment.” She mumbles and blushes.

“Indeed we should.” I bend down and kiss her quickly then open the door. “Ladies first.” I motion for her to exit the room and she quickly composes herself then leaves the room. Following after, I don’t bother to hide my looking at her form. She stops at the front desk while I head over to the oaf of a brother.

“Well?” Thor asks nervously. 

“I am broken beyond repair. She said there is no hope for me.” I tell him with a smirk.

“I assure you, that is not what I said.” She walks over with a smile. “And what did I tell you about the lies?” Looking at me pointedly, I chuckle. “I wish to see Mr. Lawson in a month’s time for a check up on his progress and another therapy session.” She hands a grey folder to Thor and instructs him to give to his father. She holds out her hand and Thor takes it and kisses her knuckles.

“Fair maiden, we shall see you in a month’s time.” Thor heads to the door, waiting for me.

“Doctor.” I bow my head slightly with a smirk and head after the Thunder God.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *http://marvel.com/universe/Loki Walter Lawson is an alias name that he used along with many others.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
